


Oh John.

by MisRedLotus



Series: Deputy vs God [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Death, F/M, God - Freeform, Pregnant Sex, Pregnantlady, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisRedLotus/pseuds/MisRedLotus
Summary: "The pain that you've been feeling, can't compare to the joy that's coming." Romans 8:18





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Been working on this for a little while. Just finished the game and I gotta say, I love all three of the brothers. I mean it's heartbreaking and ugh, my soul. For me, I honestly would like to think that John could be a good person, you know if his family didn't' abuse him when he was younger. Anyways I hope you enjoy! :D

**_Hello, and welcome to Hope County. A place that was once filled with happiness is now filled with despair and death. A hope that was once within us; now lies dead, like an animal on the side of the road. It was that damn Seed family, all of a sudden, people began to follow Joseph and everything that he was spouting out of that fucking gob of his. There are four of them including Joseph, John Seed the youngest, then there’s Jacob, he’s the oldest. As for Faith, not sure if she’s even related to the Seed family, but she’s been welcomed into their crazy bullshit. As of right now I live in Holland Valley, which is run by John Seed. For the most part I’ve been able to stay out of whatever crazy plans they had in store. But I am starting to feel like my luck is beginning to run out._ **

_If there is any hope, it better come soon or else we are all doomed..._  
  
Ada stopped writing and placed the pencil on the desk and sighed, “fuck—“ she whispered to herself and stood up from the desk. Walking over to the front door, she could see a pile of papers on the ground that had stuffed through her mail slot. She walked over and bent down to pick up the letters. Most of them were from John Seed, begging and pleading for her to give up her home to the ‘cause’ and come live in the bunker, “You never give up do you, John?” she threw most of them in the garbage and saw the most recent one and began to read it.

**_“Ada, I know it’s hard to give up your home.  
_ **

**_I have begged and pleaded, but I must warn you...  
_ **

**_This is my final offer. If you don’t, I can’t promise that something won’t happen to you._ **

**_I will give you a few days time._ **

**_And then I will come for you._ **

_**John Seed.”**_  
  
Ada crunched the paper into a ball and whipped it across the room, “stupid asshole!” she yelled out into the house and looked around. How hard she had worked to have her home and now, it was going to be lost to those crazy cultists! She wiped her eyes, trying to avoid the tears that threatened to fall. She pulled herself away from the wall and walked upstairs to her room. The dresser drawer squeaked as she pulled it open, revealing a pistol wrapped in some cloth, “Let’s go visit John.” She whispered to herself as she grabbed onto the pistol and headed out her door and into her car.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to Eden’s Gate wasn’t far to drive. She wasn’t sure how this would go over, her coming to him. But in the end it would mean he wouldn’t send his goons to do his dirty work. She drove up the long driveway and into a facility looking place. Ada parked the car and stepped out, some of the cultists watched her every move. She walked over to one of them, “Where is John?”

“He’s inside, what business do you have with him?”

She rolled her eyes, “The, ‘I want to take your house from you’ business—“ she was cut off by the sound of John’s voice.

“Ada...” he almost sounded sweet for a moment, “you have come to me. Perhaps you have come to say yes?”

“We can talk about it inside, John.” He grinned at her, his blue eyes piercing into hers. She walked with John throughout the halls of the Bunker, and was beginning to feel sick. As they reached a dark room, with dim lighting, John motioned towards one of the chairs.

“Come and sit,” Ada walked over slowly and sat down, he turned away from her, “I’ve always like you Ada. You’ve never given my family a hard time and you’ve always shown your kindness.” He turned around and smiled, “have you come to say yes?”

She remembered John during a different time, perhaps a time when he wasn’t so power hungry and driven with madness. She knew John as a child, and what a child he had been. She was 7 then, and she had witness the child he was and then the child he became. How fragile and sweet and loving he was...She looked away from him, wondering if she had stepped in, would he not be here right now? Would he not be the sadistic maniac that now stood before her? In her mind, maybe it was all her fault for not helping sooner.  
  
_“Say YES!” the voices of his parents echoed. Ada, small and meek stood up and peeked into the house window. The beating and the screaming came to an end after some time and watched John push himself up slowly. Ada tapped on the window and his face turned towards hers._

_“Come” she motioned and headed over to the back as she waited for him. He opened the door and peeked his head out._

_“I really shouldn’t—“ his voice was weak._

_“I want to show you something.” She tilted her head and smiled, ponytail swaying in the wind._

_He turned his head and stepped outside, she grabbed onto his hand and pulled him through the backyard, “This way!” They reached a small opening as she crawled inside, John soon followed after.  She grabbed onto the flashlight and turned it on, to reveal a small space, with some magazines and a few toys scattered around._

_“When did you—“_

_She sat down and crossed her legs on the ground, “Papa has been really busy lately. Doesn’t have time to play with me, he’s always working late and sleeping for most of the day.” She grabbed onto the teddy bear, “I come here when no one is around.” She looked up at him and handed over the teddy bear, “But now, you can come here too.”_  
  
_“Ada...”_

_She smiled sadly, “I don’t know why your parent’s aren’t good to you.” She grabbed onto his hand, “but if you feel scared. You can come here.” He smiled for a moment and then leaned against her shoulder and closed his eyes._

“Ada—“

She was suddenly brought back to the present, her memories had taken her far away for a moment, “John—“ her voice cracked, the toughness that she had was now torn away. He wasn’t always a monster, but they had created one.

“Is there something you wish to confess?” He walked over to her and knelt down in front of her, she watched his blue eyes, and almost felt like they were in that small space once more. She had to stop, she was here for a reason.

She shook her head, “No—John I came here to speak to you about those letters.” She wanted to cry, everything was coming back to her at once. Perhaps it is why she always avoided him, why she didn’t want to be anywhere near him. She remembered him, but she was sure he didn’t remember her, or what she had done for him, “I am not giving up my home, I worked hard for what I’ve earned. I am staying where I belong.”

He placed his hands on top of hers, “But you belong here,”

“No, John...I don’t.”

The grip of his hands grew tighter and she cringed at the pain, and he chuckled for a moment, “You’ve had your fair share of sins, my dear.” He reached his one hand up and pulled over the collar of her blouse, the scarring of the word, ‘Wrath’ etched into her skin. John’s finger ran lightly over the word, “How much anger you felt when you lost your daughter,” she closed her eyes tightly as he laughed, “why...I watched you tear down a lot of my men...” He moved closer to her, his face inches from hers, “Just to get to me—“ warm tears rolled down her cheeks, and his eyes watched her. His hands cupped her face, “My dear, I’ve spent my entire life looking for more things to say ‘yes’ to. Say yes, and let’s wash away your sins, so that you may be absolved...”

“S—stop it.” She whimpered out as she reached out and grabbed onto his hands to remove them, “let me go!” she was finding her voice.

“Perhaps...you have more sin,” he whispered as he pulled her forward. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and she squirmed from the pain.

“John—stop—please...” she cried out, but her words were silenced as his lips pressed against hers roughly. She tensed up for a moment and pressed her hands against his chest and pushed him away. She touched her lips and looked over at him, he grinned at her before he crawled over to her and grabbed onto her ankle, “What are you—“  
  
He pulled on her ankle and pulled her down till she was flat on the floor, his hands on either side of her as she looked up at him, “You desire many things, Ada...” he bent down above her lips, “But I see the way you look at me, with such...Lust.” His lips pressed against hers deeply, as tears slid down the sides of her face. She did want him, god help her... she did want him.

Her hands came up and started to unbutton his vest, as his lips moved from hers and down to her neck, biting hard and sucking on her skin, his beard tickling and rubbing against her. Pain and pleasure surged through her. John grabbed on her shirt and pulled hard as the fabric ripped, he got up for moment before she felt a pain dig into her side, “F—fuck!” she screamed, “John!”

He bent down and ran his tongue along her wound which was carved into the word _‘Lust’_ , “Sin must be exposed so it may be absolved.” He whispered against her skin and grabbed onto her pants and pulled them off, along with her panties. He slipped off the rest of his clothing and she saw the markings on his body, along with his sin carved into his chest ‘ _sloth’_.

His beard burned against her lips as he kissed her deeply and roughly, as he positions himself, she could feel his cock pressing against her, “John—“ she whispered. His eyes watched hers as he pushed forward into her tight cunt. His groans echoed against her, as he began to thrust hard and fast into her. His hands cupped the sides of her head as he thrust into her, his lips pressing against hers, his tongue invaded her mouth.  She pulled her mouth away and cried out as she dug her nails into his back, which only urged on his primal tendencies. Ada latched herself onto him and even with the pain from the cuts, she cried out as she reached her climax.

“My Ada...” he whispered capturing her lips once again and thrust into her a few more times before he groaned as warmth spilled into her womb. She stayed latched onto him as his cock twitched what was left of his cum. He kissed her lips and pushed himself up as he looked down at her, the blood from her cuts smeared between the two of them. She pushed herself up slowly before he kissed her again, “Say yes...”

Ada looked up at him, his blue eyes looking the way they did when they were younger. She sighed, “Yes...” He smiled and stood up, his cock slick with her juices and his cum. He reached out his hand and pulled her up as he took her into his room.


	3. Chapter 3

When the morning came, she snuck of his bed and changed into her clothing. She grabbed onto a paper and scribbled down a note and placed it down on the other side of the bed. Her eyes wandered to his sleeping face, for once he looked peaceful, she crawled onto the bed and bent down to kiss his lips lightly, “Goodbye...” she whispered. She ran out of the bunker to her car and zoomed out of the area, her heart pounding hard in her chest. She was sure a few of the peggers saw her rushing out of there. But for the moment she didn’t care, and when she did reach her home, she headed into the bathroom and opened up her package of pills...that’s when a thought had came over her, a thought that terrified her to the core. She stared down at the package and had realized...

 She didn’t take her pill yesterday.    
  
Ada sat on the edge of the bathtub and stared at the package, unsure of how to feel, “Calm down! It was one time...Except that’s all it takes you twit!” she threw the package out the window and shook her head in her hands, “I can’t panic now, even if that does happen, I won’t know for a long time. Right now—“ she walked out of the bathroom and looked around the house, “I need to get out of here.” She knew when John woke up and saw that letter, that he would be livid with her. She packed her bags and threw them into the car. Then she grabbed onto the gas canister and began to dose the house in fuel from top to bottom.

She stood at the opening of the front door and took one last look, “Goodbye.” She walked a ways from the house and lit up the Molotov cocktail she had made and whipped it at the house, the flames spread fast and quick. She stood there for a few moments before hopping into her car and zooming off of the property. She looked in the back view mirror as the bright flames before a huge explosion echoed through the morning sky.

She drove quickly down the road, heading down to Rye and Son’s Aviation. Kim was her only friend in this town when she first moved here. She stopped and pulled to the side of the road and took her luggage out of her car and when she knew everything was out, she put the car in neutral and pushed it down into the forest below. She panicked when a voice called her out, “What the hell are ya doing, Ada?!”

She turned her head slowly and saw Nick in his car and sighed some relief, “Jesus Nick, don’t scare me like that!”

“Sorry there. Um, I’m pretty sure it ain’t my business but, why’d you push your car down the hill?”

She walked over to Nick’s truck and threw her luggage in the back, “That’s a long story...” she hopped into the truck, “I’m also gonna need a place to stay for a while, if that’s okay with you.”

He chuckled for a moment, “I’m fine with it, better check with Kim though. She’s all pregnant and moody.”

She laughs for a moment, “Is that so? You better watch it. She can take you down a peg or two, Nick.”

He smiled and laughed at her comment, “Let’s get going then.”

 

Ada walked into their home and placed her luggage down, “Nick, is that you?” Kim’s voice sounded from upstairs.

“Yeah, I ran into a stranger. She came to say hello,” he paused for a moment, “and potentially stay for a while...”

“What are you on about?” Kim walked down the stairs slowly as her eyes fell upon Ada’s, “As I live and breathe!” she smiled and walked over to her, “Ada!” she hugged her tightly.

“Well—look at you,” She looked down at the bump and placed her hand on Kim’s tummy, “how far along are you?”

“About---“ she paused for a moment, “16 weeks now.”

“Is it a girl? Or a boy? Or do you even know?”    
  
“Yes and it’s a girl! And Nick will be passing on the business to our daughter—“ 

 “Whoa now, I talked about handing off the business to our son.” Nick cut in.

Kim rolled her eyes, “You’ve seen the ultrasound. It’s a girl.”

“That was on a mess black and white TV screen. You know them things ain’t reliable.”

“Nick...”

Ada cringed and grabbed onto her side, as some blood soaked through her shirt, “Jesus, Ada!” Kim hurried over to her, “What—come lay down—“ she walked over to the couch and laid down, “Nick go and get me the first aid kit!” Kim yelled out as she lifted up Ada’s shirt and saw the word that was carved into her skin. Kim looked at her, “Nick—“

“I’m coming, woman!” He rushed over with the kit and placed it down, before he saw the word that was etched into Ada’s skin, “Lust...” he whispered and looked at her, “John got a hold of ya, did he?”

Kim grabbed onto the peroxide and poured it onto a cloth, “Gotta clean this up...”

“Yeah—“ Ada cut in, “he did. He’s been trying to get me to go and live in the bunker, kept telling him no. I didn’t want to give up my house—“ she took an intake of breath as she felt her skin sting, “I—I got the crazy idea of going down there and shooting John myself. But—“ she closed her eyes, “something happened and I lost myself.” Ada looked at Kim and then at Nick, “I—“ her cheeks went a deep red, “I—sort of—had—sex with—him.”

“You what!?” Nick’s voice seemed really loud, “are you kiddin’me?”

“And to avoid him coming after me or my home...I burnt it down to the ground.”

“WHAT!?” Kim’s voice echoed through the house.

“Well--I mean he can’t take it from her if--if it ain’t there...” Kim turned and glared at him, “What? I’m just sayin’ ”

Ada looked between the two of them, “Look, I won’t be staying here forever. I’ll eventually go on, I don’t want anything to happen to you. I know John is probably really furious with me, and I know that won’t be anything good.”

Kim finished cleaning her wound and grabbed onto Ada’s hand squeezing it lightly, “don’t you kid yourself. You’re welcome here as long as you like.” Kim’s smile was warm and inviting. Ada smiled back as a few tears slid down her face.

“Don’t know what I’d do without you guys.” She sighed, “thank you.”


	4. 2 months later...

  
Ada sat outside on the porch as she held tightly onto the pregnancy stick that Kim had given to her. She stared out at the blue sky and took a deep breath in as she stared down once more at the results. The screen door swung open as Kim walked outside, her tummy getting bigger each month. She walked over to Ada and sat down beside her, “So—What is the verdict?”

Ada chuckled to herself, “You make it sound like---“ she paused for a moment, “that I’ve sealed my fate.”

Kim reached over and rubbed her shoulder, “I’m here, Ada.”

She looked over at Kim as she handed the pregnancy stick over to her, Kim looked down at it, “Well... perhaps this is a good thing.”

“How so?”

Kim smiled, “You’re carrying John Seed’s child. If they’re crazy and loony as I’m sure they are... I’m sure you’re not in any harm’s way.”

She nodded her head, “Maybe, that’s of course if I do tell him. For all I know...He’ll kill me and the baby.” She placed her hand onto her stomach, “I knew John—when he was little, when he wasn’t this monster that he now is.”

Kim reached over and grabbed onto her hand, “It’s gonna be okay...I hope.” She whispered that last part and looked out from the porch as the sound of vehicles echoed in the distance, “we better get inside...the patrol will be out soon.”

Ada nodded her head as she stood up and headed back inside. They had avoided finding her for now, but in the end, either she would have to go to John, or they would find her. She did think about leaving, Leaving Holland Valley and out for good. He wouldn’t be able to get her if she wasn’t here. She walked back into the house and shut the door. She laid on the couch and stared up at the ceiling, as she remembered a different time.

A time when her daughter’s laughter made her smile.

A time when things didn’t matter to her as they once did.

A time when things were good here and the people weren’t scared for their lives.

  
  
  
  
A time...when she didn’t love John Seed.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The days became harder and harder to try and sneak by the cultists as they kept coming round more and more. And it was getting harder for Ada to conceal the life that was growing inside of her. She packed the things she needed to and took one last look around the Rye’s house. Kim came down the stairs, “I don’t think you should go, Ada. It’s not going to be safe out there.”

“I can’t keep putting you three in danger.” With some help, she placed the backpack on, “I have to go, Kim. You’ve done so much over these last few months. And now, I need to go.”

“But—where?”

“Somewhere...” she whispered and hugged Kim tightly, “you keep safe.”

“You better keep safe yourself!” Kim wiped some tears from her eyes. Nick walked over and rested his hands on her shoulders.

“Are you sure...you don’t wanna stay? It’ll be safer here.”

Ada smiled at the both of them, “I’ll be fine. At least I hope I will. Keep safe you two.” She smiled as she walked out the front door and onto the porch. She hurried away from the property and once she was out of sight, the tears flowed down her face. It’s for the best, she told herself. But the pain she felt in her heart, was that of fear and what would come next for her and her unborn child. She wiped away the tears that fell as she continued down the road, unsure of where she would go.

She continued along the road, and would duck into the bushes when the patrol trucks would drive by. Leaning her head against the tree, she sighed, “I can’t keep hiding forever...” she peeked her head out as the patrol disappeared into the distance. Her hand rested on her tummy for a moment as she headed back out and along the road.

The sun was beating hard on her and she wiped the sweat from her forehead. In the distance she was sure she could see a town, “Perfect—somewhere I can—“  but as she walked forward, the heat made her head swim and her vision went blurry. The ground was scalding as she landed on the road, she could see the heat as it rose from the pavement, “help—“ her voice whispered out before everything went black.

_An echoing of screams echoed as she ran over to John’s. It was him and she needed to do something. Her father had forbid her going over, that it was none of her business what his parents did to him. They knew what was best for him._

_Ada ran over to his house and slid open the sliding doors in the back, “John!” she yelled out. His eyes caught hers in a terror of fear. Would they hurt her too? She ran into his house and grabbed onto his hand as she pulled on him, “Hurry! Before they come back!” her voice was cracking through the tears. She had done something horrible, but she needed to save John, “Move!” she urged him and finally he moved and ran with her out the back door._

_She pushed him through the entrance of the hideout and slid inside with him. They both sat together quiet as they listened. The sound of shouting still continued and then finally died down. John wrapped his arms around her shoulders, “what were you thinking? What if they—“_

_“I don’t want to see you hurt anymore.” She pulled away from him, “we can run away together, where no one can hurt us.” She smiled and wrapped her arms around him as she rested her head against his_ _chest, “we can be free. Papa is always talking about being free, maybe...we can be free too?”_

Her eyes fluttered open as she felt some cool water being dabbed onto her head. She groaned, trying to get a clear sense of her surroundings, a soft voice spoke to her, “Hey—hey there, are you alright?”

Her vision slowly was coming back to her as she looked to see a young woman with blonde hair, she turned her head and had a look around, “where—am I?”

The woman stood up and walked over to grab a canister, “You’re at the spread eagle in Fall’s End.” She handed over the canister, “came along you on the road. Didn’t think it good to leave a pregnant woman out there. Here—“ she handed the canister to Ada and she drank down the cold water and oh how it soothed her throat. Ada pushed herself up slowly and looked at her.

“Thank you,” she smiled softly, “My name is Ada.”

The woman sat down on the side of the bed, “Name’s Mary May Fairgrave. Hell of a time to be walking around with a pregnant belly. The heat can get a bit intense.”

“Yeah...” she stared down at her tummy and placed her hand on it.

“Well, if ya need anything, give a holler. I’ll be downstairs serving drinks to...well no one at this point.” She rolled her eyes as she shut the door leaving Ada alone.


	6. Chapter 6

She stood up slowly and walked over to the window as she stared out, “it’ll be okay...for now.” She whispered to herself, before the sound of trucks rolled into the area. Ada moved from the window and hurried into the closet, as she could hear the sound of the door banging open, and the sounds of footsteps walking in. She sat on the floor as she listened through the thin floor.

“Goddamn it, John. I haven’t been serving no alcohol.”

She froze, realizing that John was just downstairs, oh god help her.

She heard him chuckle, “Well it’s good to see that someone can take orders.”

“Well hard to serve when you ain’t got no customers.”

“I’m not here to banter about your alcohol—“ he paused for a moment, “I’m looking for someone.”

“Aren’t we all?”

“You got a smart mouth on you. I’m looking for a woman, by the name of Ada. Used to have a home up by Redler Creek. She disappeared a few months ago and I'm-- worried for her safety.”

Ada’s heart pounded hard in her chest, and cringed as a pain formed in her tummy. She held rubbed her tummy, hoping to calm down what she was feeling.

“You? Worried about someone else?” she paused, “And what would cause such a worry?”

“We found her place burned down to the ground. Want to make sure she made it out alright.”

“John, no one has come by here.”

“Fuck...” Ada whispered out, she felt like she was having contractions, but it was too early for that. She crawled out of the closet and along the floor. She kept her mouth shut as long as she could before a cry of pain escaped her lips.

“What was that?”

“I don’t know. This building is old, John.” She paused, “and old buildin’s make a lot of noise.”

“Don’t mind if I look upstairs do you?”

Panic flew in as she crawled across the floor and over to the door that lead out to a porch. She shut the door behind her and climbed over the railing and went over to the side, she leaned against the wood as the sun beat down on her. The pain she felt kicked in again, making her want to scream. She heard the door creak open as steps came out onto the porch.

“Are you satisfied yet?”

“Yes.” He paused for a moment, “let us go men. I thank you for your time.”

She heard the door shut and was about to breathe a sigh of relief when she lost her footing and went off the side. She cried out as her fingers dug into the wood and she hung there, “let—go—“ she had prepared for a long drop but only had been a foot or two, “Oh.” She looked over at the truck and ran over to it, she got in and cringed at the pain. The key was still in the ignition and turned it and sped down the road towards the doctors. She looked in the rear-view mirror and saw John run out with his men.

_Perhaps I have doomed myself now?_

Thoughts invaded her senses as she drove, pressing the petal down to the floor, she didn’t have time. Whatever was going on with her, she needed help and fast. The truck bumped as she sped, her eyes still wandering to the mirrors as they were pursuing her, “I—have to---“  she hunched over. The drive was far and for a moment she thought she had lost the lot of them. The sun was slowly setting as she slid into the driveway of the Hope County Medical Center. Ada got out of the car and hurried over to the door as she hit it open, “Hello!” she yelled out but no one answered. For a moment she was sure the cult had already gotten them. She leaned against the wall as she heard the door bang open.

“Come out you sinner!” she heard someone yell.

“Shit—shit!“ she whispered as she tried to head out the back when she felt the sting of something hit her. Her vision suddenly turned double and sparkles flew around. She fell onto her knees and wrapped her arms around her stomach, “I’ll—protect—you—“

“Ada...” she heard John’s voice before everything faded to black, as if slipping into a peaceful dream.

 

  _“Papa! I don’t want to move away from here! I like it here!” she screamed at her father._

_“I’ve had enough of you and that boy always running off together. I’ve been asked to relocate, for work and you’re coming with me whether you like it or not.”_

_She stomped her feet, “I don’t care. Then I’ll stay here and take care of myself. I do that anyways!” His hand made contact with her face and she fell to the ground. Angry tears slid down her face, as she looked up at him “I hate you papa!!” she turned and ran out of the house as she went into her hide out._

_“Ada! You get back here!”_

_She crawled inside and grabbed onto the teddy bear she had left in there. She hugged it close as her tears soaked the fabric of the bear, “I’m sorry—“ she whimpered out, “I’m I couldn’t save you.” She jumped when she felt a pair of warm hands touch her shoulders._

_“What’s wrong Ada?”_

_She looked away from him. “Papa says we have to move. But I don’t want to leave you behind.” Her eyes were red and puffy, “Let’s run away today! If we don’t...I won’t be able to save you.”_

_“Nothing can save me now—“ he was cut off as Ada yelled out, her father’s grip was tight on her arm as he pulled her out._

_“That’s it Ada, we are out of here tomorrow!”_

_“Stop papa!” she cried out as she kicked and squirmed, “John!” she reached her hand out, he crawled out and went to reach for her hand. But her father turned around to face him._

_“Don’t you dare come near my daughter again.”_

_“John!” she cried out as her father walked away, “I’m sorry—I’m sorry I--“_


	7. Chapter 7

Her eyes opened slowly as the sound of a fast heart beat echoed in her ears. She looked to see John as he pressed the machine lightly against her stomach. She groaned as she went to move, but John swept the hair back from her eyes, “Do you hear that?” he smiled for a moment, “Life...Our life, growing inside you.”

“John—“

He pulled the machine away and placed it down before he walked back over and knelt down beside her, his head resting on her stomach, “Our baby...” She closed her eyes feeling tears well up inside of her, “Why hide such a wonderful thing from me?”

She was starting to wonder why herself, “Because I was scared.” She looked away from his blue eyes, “I can’t stay here, John... I can’t.” She pushed herself up slowly.

He grabbed onto her hands and pulled her up, “Say yes. Stay with me, it’ll be better for you here.” Ada went to pull away from him, but he pulled her close to him. His eyes trailed along her features, before he pressed his lips against hers deeply, “Stay with me...”

She heard her heart break, but he wasn’t a good man. He was a monster, a monster that was created. But a monster that she had fallen in love with. Not that she’d ever tell him, that was her secret, “Don’t do this—“ she whispered against his lips, the scent of him made her desire run wild. She grabbed onto his shirt, she wanted to rip it, out of desire and out of the anger she was feeling, “Please, John—“ She felt as his fingers began to work at her shirt, his head bent down to kiss and nip at her neck. A soft moan escaped her lips, didn’t matter how she fought. He’d always win in the end.

She stood there without her top on and him without his. Feeling exposed she wrapped her arms around her chest. He knelt down in front of her and pressed his lips against her tummy. A pleasure and warming sensation filled her, he stood up and grabbed onto his hand as he pulled her along towards his bed. He stood with her as rested his forehead against hers, “you do not need to fear me, Ada” His hand ran lightly along her tummy, “There’s more reason to keep you safe now.”

“John—“ she closed her eyes and felt his hands at the waist of her pants, his lips at her ears as he nipped at her skin. John turned her around and kissed at her shoulders as his hands pulled off the rest of her clothing.   
  
He groaned against her and she blushed feeling his cock pushing against her, “I need to feel you—“ he pleaded against her ear. Ada pulled away from him and crawled onto the bed as she rested on her knees and looked behind her. John’s eyes trailed down as he walked over to the bed and slowly kissed up her back, resting his hands on the mattress. He moved her grey curly hair out of the way as he kissed the nape of her neck, “how angelic...” he whispered as his hand pushed lightly on her back, urging her forward. She reached out and grabbed onto the frame of the bed, her grip tight unsure of how he would be with her. A loud moan escaped her lips as she felt his cock push inside of her, her arms shook and rested her head down.

He leaned against her back as be began to thrust into her, moving slowly at first, but then quickening his pace. He groaned as he slid in and out of her, “So wet for me...”

“Yes...” she whimpered out, the strength in her arms wanting to give away.

“Is it all for me?” he whispered against her ear. His one hand now resting on hers whiles the other grips tightly onto her hip.

“Yes.” She cried out as the tip of his cock hit hard against her cervix.

The word ‘Yes’ made his blood flow, how he loved that word, she heard him chuckle, “Only me...?”

“Aah—Yes!” He could feel her arm shaking under his, her grip now becoming hot and sweaty. His one hand slipped down to the bump. His cock slid in and out easier, as her juices soaked him.

He growled deep in his throat and moved faster, “Oh Ada...” he bit into her shoulder. She cried out, her cunt squeezed around him tightly and climaxed. He relished in the moment feeling her around him before hot spurts of cum filled her. Her grip was still tight on the bed frame. He pulled out of her and watched as his cum slid slowly down her thigh. He helped her hands away from the frame and pulled her down onto the bed, she looked at his eyes as they laid down facing each other. There was a side of him that existed, but only for so long. She reached her hand out and ran her fingers along his beard, “Say yes...” he was pleading again.

She shook her head, “I—I can’t, John.”   
  
He leaned in forward and kissed her lips, his arm wrapped around her and edged closer to her, “then at least stay with me for the night.”

“Yes.” she felt his hand on the bump of her stomach, she looked down at the word ‘Lust’ that was scarred and stretched along her skin. His hand ran over the word lightly, she rested her head against his and closed her eyes as sleep over came her.

 

Ada walked with John through the bunker, towards the entrance and for a moment thought he’d pull something so she wouldn’t be allowed to leave. But she walked outside with him feeling the cool air hit against her face, “Thank you.” She said and started to walk away.

He smirked, “Doesn’t matter that you leave, Ada. I know you’ll always come back to me.” His words made her stop in her tracks, “Which reminds me. I believe this is yours.”

“Pretty sure I haven’t left anything here—“ she turned her head, her eyes wide as she looked at the object in his hands.

“You left it in the hideout after you moved away.”

Her heart pounded hard in her chest, she walked over to him and reached out to touch the teddy bear, which was tattered,  ‘ _“John!” she cried out as her father walked away with her, “I’m sorry—I’m sorry I--“’_

“You knew...” she bit her bottom lip, “you knew it was me—this whole time.”

He kissed her forehead, “And now you can give it to our child.”

She felt the bear between her hands, “John---I—“  and the tears began to well up in her eyes. She turned and hurried away from him as quick as she could. Her voice was lost to erupting sob that echoed in the small space of the car as she drove away back to Fall’s End.


	8. Chapter 8

The months passed and the life in her grew and grew. She had ended up staying at the Spread Eagle with Mary. When she came back that day sobbing, she couldn’t turn her away. She sat downstairs with her, “You know—“

“Yeah?” Ada turned to look at her.

“I heard some Junior Deputy, or Rook, has been taking on John Seeds men. Perhaps maybe there is some hope for this place afterall.”

She nodded her head and placed her hand on her stomach, “I suppose so—“ her voice was small.

Mary placed her hand on hers, “I’m sorry darling. I know it’s not easy carrying his child, but I need to ask—how can you love him?”

She chuckled softly, “It’s something I can’t explain. Because I know other people wouldn’t—“ her voice was cut off by the sound of people outside screaming.

“Peggy’s!”

Mary ran over to the window and looked outside, “They’re swarming the town.” She ran behind the bar and grabbed onto a shot gun, “I want you to go upstairs, I have a gun in a box on the floor. Won’t be hard to find and I want you to stay upstairs—“

“I can help, Mary!” she pleaded.

“I’m not letting a 6 month pregnant lady go out into gun fire. You get your ass upstairs now!”

Ada sighed and hurried up the stairs as fast as she could and hid herself in the bedroom. She stayed in the room for what felt like an eternity. But Ada didn’t like the small space and wished to be outside. She sat down near the porch door and opened it. A light breeze blew into the room, she could hear some of the residents yelling at the cultists, while they screamed back. She looked up at the blue sky that was outside, “What good can I do?” she whispered to herself and placed her hand on her tummy and smiled as she felt a kick, “It’s okay little one—“ she sighed, “we will find out a way out.” Ada sat there for quite some time, and watched as the sky went from blue to mixture of pink and orange as it turned to dusk.

Ada stood up and peeked outside and saw some of the Peggy’s standing around, talking and smoking, while only a few of them were on guard. She walked out of the room and headed down the stairs, she saw Mary on the floor leaning against the slew of objects that blocked the front entrance and she had fallen asleep. Ada smiled to herself as she saw Mary had fallen asleep with her gun in her hand. She stood up and walked over to the bar and grabbed onto a piece of paper and a pen as she began to write a note for when Mary woke.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered and placed the note on the floor beside her. Before heading to the back of the building and slipping out the kitchen door.

 

Ada snuck out of Fall’s End and headed east towards Henbane River. Though she knew that Faith was running the region, she wasn’t entirely sure where else she could go. If she tried to leave via helicopter, the thought of being shot down from the sky made her stomach churn. If she could get through the region without running into Faith...

“Fuck—“ she said to herself. She had heard of people that were being forced to walk the path, and would turn into these ‘angels’ those bliss flowers were everywhere. The moon slowly rose in the sky as she walked through the vast fields, her feet starting to hurt after a few hours of walking. She found an abandoned house and sat down on the porch and rested her feet for a while. She pulled out the teddy bear that John had given to her. The fabric of the bear had been worn down, but still felt soft in her hands, “John—If only I hadn’t left you--”

A bright light blinded her sight, and she hid her face expecting the worst of it. But then she heard a voice, and it didn’t sound menacing. She could only see a silhouette of a woman walking towards her, before she belted out, “Goddamn Grace, turn the car off you’re blinding the poor thing!”

“Oh, right.” The lights of the car turned off and she could see again.

Ada stood up, the woman had long brown hair that was up in a ponytail, and was wearing a pair of red aviators, “Why on earth are you out here, and by yourself?”

“Oh—well—“ she thought of something to say, “to be honest I was going to try and get out of Hope County—“

“On foot?”

Ada laughed for a moment, “well I guess when you put it like that...”

“And you’re pregnant.”

“Yeah, I get it. My idea isn't a good one.” she rolled her eyes and rested her hand on her tummy, “Who are you? Never seen you around here before.”

The woman smiled, “Well, the names I’ve gone by are, Sinner, Deputy, Rook—“ she extended her hand, “but preferred that you call me Myra.”

“Ada.” She shook her hand, “I’ve heard a lot about you. Mostly word of mouth. But—you seem to be making a difference.”

“I can’t leave without the others—“ she tightened her ponytail back, “John Seed has one of them locked up in the bunker. Gonna have to get that key from him.”

Ada felt a pang of nervousness and she knew which key. Only cause he wore it all the damn time around his neck. Meaning she’d have to— kill him. Ada was finding it hard to breathe, Myra reached her hand out, “Hey— are you alright?”

“I—I’m fine--” she wasn’t though, did she think she’d live a wonderful life with John and their unborn child? He would have to die if anyone was going to make it out of here alive. She held her tummy as she felt a pain again.

“You don’t look fine—“ Myra grabbed onto her, “let’s get you in the truck—“

Ada didn’t argue as she hurried over to the truck and crawled into the back, “Hang on—I’ll get you some help—“

But Ada didn’t hear much after that, her mind was swimming with pain and anxiety. Was she willing to lose him? Her eyes closed and slowly sleep over came her.


	9. Chapter 9

When Ada did open her eyes, she noticed the very tall ceilings, “where—“ she whispered and slowly pushed herself up, noticing she was in the church. She looked over seeing John on the floor as he was carving something into Myra before he stood up and spoke.

“If Mohammed won’t come to the mountain, then bring the mountain to Mohammed.”

Ada walked towards the pedestal, “let’s begin!” John turned around, he saw Ada and walked over to her, “My dear...” he touched her tummy and smiled, “Once this is over, I’d like to show you something wonderful—“

She looked and saw Nick and Mary and Pastor Jerome, though she hadn’t met him before, “John, what are you—“ her voice shook.

John bent forward and kissed her softly, “Do not fret. Nothing will happen to you, or our baby.” He pulled away from her. John walked over and knocked the bible out of Jerome’s hand and replaced it with another, “I thought a friendly face might make your atonement easier...” she didn’t want to be in here. Her heart pounded hard in her chest as she stood there, Nick’s eyes caught hers and she looked away, “our devoted...we are gathered here to bear witness...” but Jerome wouldn’t say anything, and was knocked to the ground.

“You son of a bitch!” Mary yelled out and was smacked in the face.

“No...” Ada whimpered, not feeling very well, “Please, stop—“

John started to laugh, “Let’s try that again. Hahah.” He grabbed onto Jerome again, “Our devoted. We are gathered here to bear witness... “

“Our devoted. We are gathered here to bear witness...”

“...To those willing to atone for their sins.”

“To those willing to atone for their sins.”

“Will you, Nick Rye, place your hand upon The Word of Joseph?”

Ada was scared and no one to assure her otherwise. She gripped onto the pedestal, as she watched.

“Will you Nick Rye place y—“

“Oh fuck that. Nah. I ain’t ever giving in to that psychopath.” John pushed Jerome aside as Nick was grabbed onto.

“And there it is. Greed. Always thinking of yourself.” Nick spit on John, and for a moment, Ada thought John was gonna hit him. But then he whispered something into his ear, and something changed.

“Yes. Yes I will atone.”

She watched John take a knife from someone, as they pulled Nick to the floor , “No... NO!” she covered her mouth as she pushed by everyone and ran outside as the screams echoed behind her. She went out to the streets and cradled her head in her hands.

“Dear God... help us... help them. Make it stop.” It didn’t take along, but not soon after did the sound of a gunshot go off, Ada stood up as they brought John out of the church, “John—“ she could see he was bleeding, he grabbed onto her hand and pulled her into the truck with him, “What the fuck was that—John—“

He grabbed onto her hand, “I’m fine—“

“The fuck you are—“ she ripped a bit of her shirt, “You’re bleeding...”

 “You can’t stress out like this, it’s not good for our child.”

Her hands shook as she tried to breathe, but mostly the sound of Nick’s screams kept echoing in her head, “John...”

“After you’ve dropped me at the Ranch, take her back to the bunker. She’ll be safer there—“

“I am not going in there! I am staying with—“

He cupped her face, some of his blood now smeared onto the side of her face, “Ada!” his voice cut her off, “Enough of this—“ his eyes watched hers closely, “Please, you’ll be safer there.”

She sighed in defeat, “Okay, John.” He pressed his lips against hers and they’ve never felt so warm before.

They dropped John off at the ranch and just as quick the truck had zoomed out of there. Ada watched through the window as John went up in his plane and then shortly after another plane followed him. She was in the front seat now and it didn’t take long to find a sharp object. She pressed it against the driver’s neck, “Pull over now—“

“Not a chance—“

She applied more pressure, the knife digging into his neck, “you are going to fucking listen to me. I don’t care what John said. I am going after him, now—Get the fuck out—“

He sighed in defeat as he slipped out the driver’s side and onto the road. She moved over and looked down at him, “It’s better this way.” She watched up in the sky as she followed the planes and tried to stay on the roads. Her heart was racing in her chest and she could feel the baby kick and wasn’t sure if it was enjoying the ride or not.

“Come on—“ she drove trailing them along. The bullets in the sky echoed and her stomach churned and wanted to throw up. She watched as John’s plane started to make its descent, she had almost reached the area when the truck crashed into one of the cult’s vehicles. Her head banged against the steering wheel and cried out, as she crunched down on the baby. The smoke from the plane lifted into the sky as she opened the door, “John—“ her voice was quiet as if she couldn’t speak any louder. She ran as fast as she could over to the plane, before she felt someone grab onto her.

“Ada!” it was John, as much as he wanted to be angry, he looked at her and the blood the trickled from her head, “I told you to go back to the bunker—“

“No—you won’t be rid of me—“ the sound of bullets echoed as he pulled her along to the truck that had been left for him.

“Are you—is the baby—“

She nodded her head, feeling very unwell, “he’s--still kicking—“ she coughed and the taste of blood invaded her senses.

“A boy...” a smile crossed his face and then a screamed echoed into the skies. Ada felt a few bullets hit her and she latched onto John.

“Truck—“ she coughed and he helped her over and into the truck. He sped off down the road, “John— I don’t think we’re going to make—“

“Stop it!” he yelled out, “you’ll be fine—“ he groaned at his own injuries, “We’ll get back to the bunker and everything—“

“John—“ she reached out her hand which was covered in blood, and had realized one of the bullets had pierced her abdomen.

“No—this isn’t—“ he kept his eyes on the road, “I haven’t failed Joseph yet, and I won’t let you—“

A bullet pierced through the window and hit against John’s chest, the truck swerved off the road. He cried out in pain and got out. He grabbed onto Ada and pulled her out of the truck, “John---“ her voice was soft, “Thank you—“ she smiled as she laid down on the ground, her breathing slowing down. John went down beside her.

“Ada—“ he whispered, “our son—“

“We’ll meet again—“ she closed her eyes as her last breath left her body.

Myra ran over and looked at the both of them, she looked down at Ada and felt a pang of guilt. Wondering if her bullets were the one that had caused her death.

“Ada—“ he touched her face before he planted a kiss on her lips. He stood up slowly and looked over at Myra, before he lunged himself at her. She shot another bullet and he fell down onto the ground. She walked over to him and went to grab onto the key that hung around his neck.

He grabbed onto her hand, “What if Joseph is right? Did you ever stop to think about that? Everyone thinks he’s crazy, but he’s not. Look around you. This world is on the brink. You can feel it in your bones. Look at the headline. Look at who is in charge!” Myra could feel his anger, and not just because of what happened to Ada...and his baby, “You want this key because you think you’re saving people, but they are already safe. We had a plan. You don’t understand. You don’t believe. You don’t care!” he yelled out and pushed her hand away as the key came from his neck, “May God have mercy on your soul.”


	10. Chapter 10

_“John?” a soft voice called out to him._

_He opened his eyes slowly, “Ada?”_

_“Come outside John, it’s beautiful out.”_

_He sat up slowly and looked around, he walked over to a window that over looked a large valley, with mountains in the east and a forest that scattered along them, “Ada?” he called throughout the house. He saw a figure in a white dress that stood and looked out to the valley. He slipped on a shirt and came outside, the breeze felt cool against his skin._

_She turned as she saw him, “You’re awake!” she ran over to him and hugged him tightly, “Isn’t it beautiful?” He looked down at her. She had no scars, no wounds. As if she was cleansed of everything. And then he looked down at his hands and arms, and saw nothing. No tattoos, no marks, only clean skin._

_“What is this—“_

_“It’s heaven.” She smiled softly at him and grabbed onto his hands. “Our heaven.”_

_“Our heaven...” He touched her stomach and realized, “But the baby—“_

_She turned her head, “He’s over there—“_

_He looked to see a small boy, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. The boy walked over to him and reached his arms up, “up, please.” John reached down and lifted the boy into his arm, he hugged him close, “daddy.” The boy rested his head on John’s shoulder._

_Ada smiled at the two of them, and reached her hand out to touch John’s face, “God has forgiven you, John.”_  
  
  _He hugged the boy closely “I don’t deserve—“_

_“We all feel like that, John. That we don’t deserve what was given to us. What had shaped us. But—“ she pressed her lips against his, “You’re free now. Free from the past, from those that hurt you. Now you can truly be happy.”_

_“Thank you.” He rested his head against hers and finally breathed a sigh of relief._


End file.
